


Power Is a Choice

by Crystalshine47



Series: Power Is A Choice: The Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, For morale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshine47/pseuds/Crystalshine47
Summary: So basically, my OC, Verya, is like an untrained version of Captain Marvel, and the Kree, Republic, and Captain Marvel, all want her on their side. (Not the Seppies tho. Those guys hate everyone.)"Yeah, I'm a girl. Yeah, I have magic powers. And yes, I'm kicking your butt."Sadly, I do not own Star Wars. Everything belongs to Disney/Lucasfilm
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Power Is A Choice: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my playlist as I was writing this:  
> Control, By Halsey  
> Women Up, By Megan Trainor  
> River, By Bishop Briggs  
> Made For This, By City Wolf  
> Power, Little Mix  
> That's My Girl, By Fifth Harmony  
> Wings, Little Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up within a few days. Go to town reading this people!  
> Also, each of the songs I listened to, have an effect on Verya's personality.   
> Control gives her some of her icy faces and her anger.   
> Women Up gives her girl power  
> River gives her her stubbornness.  
> Made For This gives Verya her willingness to back down to no fight and her confidence  
> Power gives Verya her "raised eyebrow" look.  
> That's My Girl gives her more girl power  
> Wings give her yet more girl power. You can never have enough!

All of her life, Veyra had been stuck in an endless loop. Wake up, eat, go to school, come back from school, study, read, eat, go back to sleep. And repeat. It was peaceful! Life on Earth was good.

Today, however, was different. Today, the government was at her house. Or at least, that’s what she thought, judging by the surplus of guys in black, some holding guns, and some simply in suits. 

It started when she heard the door open. Veyra had scurried downstairs with her notebook and had come face to face with one of the guys in black. The guy in black grabbed her roughly by her arm and dragged her into the living room. There sat her father, with both hands tied behind his back. 

“Dad? What’s happening?” Verya asked, genuinely curious and not at all remotely scared of the answer or the situation. 

“Ahhh, well…” He said, refusing to look her in the eyes. Verya broke away from her captives with a strong yank and stormed across the room to her father, looked him in the eye, and asked him again.  
“What is going on.” It was less of a question and more of a statement with the iron that had been woven into her voice. 

“Your father is being arrested for drug smuggling.” One of the men in suits stepped forward. “And you are coming with us.” 

Two armed thugs made a sudden move to try and restrain her. On some new instinct, having made an appearance, Verya threw out her hands and a blue wave of energy knocked the house off its foundations. 

“I genuinely have no idea how I did that,” She laughed, looking at her hands.

Startled, the government thugs froze for a second or two before running to seize her, before she jumped out a window, covering her face with her arms. She hit the ground running. 

Adrenaline coursed through Verya’s veins. She shuddered happily; she had never had any power before. 

The grass crunched to her right, and she glanced over her shoulder to see a thug running after her. Verya slammed her foot into the ground. 

Nothing happened. 

“Oh come on!” She groaned, stomping several more times. Nothing happened. She focused on the tingling sensation from before and swung around to deal a roundhouse kick to the thug’s face. Aided with the blue power, her kick was around 3 times more powerful than her normal roundhouse kicks. The thug bit the dirt. 

She continued to run. She glanced behind herself to sweep the grassy meadows in front of her to see whether anyone was following her. Six black-clothed thugs were. 

“Agh.” Verya cursed. She grabbed her hair tie and pinned her hair up in a hasty high ponytail. 

She glanced in front of herself and nearly ran off a cliff. Her house was built right next to a ravine. She skidded to a stop, smudging her purple-white striped hightops with dirt.  
Verya turned to face the incoming hostiles. She flashed them a smirk, then leaped into a backflip off the edge of the ravine. 

The air whistled in her eyes as she fell. She twisted to grab something from her shoe. Open. Verya threw it downwards before her, and it broke open, splattering its ink all over the rock beneath her. She wanted something to mark the spot where she was sure to smash into the rock.

Just before she hit the hard rock, the instinct took over again, and she threw out her hands and the blue glow bounced her off the rock and up to the other side of the ravine edge. 

“Ohmygosh,” Verya breathed, excitement and adrenaline surging. “That was awesome.” She glanced across the ravine and met the eyes of the furious thugs of the other side. She laughed, and took off, away from her house. 

The whirring sounds from above and made her look up. The wind whipped around her, as she glared at the helicopters descending from above. Verya gritted her teeth and continued to run away. She only had to reach the town. There she would have help. California was friendly like that. 

But before she had the chance to even look surprised, a metallic ship swooped down from above and sent down a cable that wrapped around her and pulled her up into the interior of the ship. 

Verya’s first instinct was to fight all of the white-blue-armored people around her. Her next thought was to try and convince them to help her. She didn’t have time to think of any other possibilities because then, a young man wearing brown scuffed robes accompanied by a young teenager with blue and white things instead of her hair, stepped forward. The way they carried themselves, you’d think they were commanders of armies. 

“General, Commander,” One of the soldiers saluted them breifly, before continueing, “We tracked that force signature you told us too, and it lead us to her.” 

“Who are you!” Verya snapped, very tired of being wrong and being treated as something unsentient. 

“I am General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic. This is my padawan, Commander Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan of the Republic. Around 30 minutes ago, we received a spike in the the force from your planet. We tracked it and it lead us to you.” The Jedi Knight probably said more, but Verya had stopped listening at Anakin Skywalker. 

She let out a choked laugh, interrupting the Jedi as he talked about his legion of loyal soldiers, blah blah blah. 

“What’s so funny?” The Padawan flared defensively. 

“You guys are actually TV characters dreamed up by George Lucas and Dave Filoni. Ya don’t exist.” Verya laughed.

“Ohhhhh, I promise you, we are very real.” Ahsoka snarled. 

“Calm down, Ahsoka, she’s just a simple, misguided human! There’s no need to get angry.” Anakin soothed. 

“Simply human!?” Verya shouted. “I’ll show you SIMPLE.” Her anger made it easy for her to access her power, and her eyes began to glow. She let it pool until letting it loose with an angry yell. 

Everyone in the room was thrown backward into a wall. She blasted through the floor and dove out the hole.


	2. Unleashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She unleashes her power in this one, (as said in the title.) 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be out by next Tuesday-ish.

Chapter 2

This sensation of falling was nothing new. It was what she felt every time she remembered her mother. Her mother had died falling from a bridge. So each time Verya plummeted, she had the same falling vertigo of remembering her mother’s death. Verya had been right there. 

Her mother, Elise, had been held captive by a criminal and held on a bridge. When it was clear that the criminal couldn’t escape, he had jumped off the bridge with Verya’s mother in tow.   
And every time she thought about it, a surge of anger rolled through her. Which, to be honest, was kind of use right now. As she fell from the ship, she focused, and focused, and focused…

Aaaaaand fell through the ceiling of yet ANOTHER ship. 

“Owwwwww,” Verya groaned, rubbing her sore arms. She looked up to see a bunch of humanoids with bright blue skin standing over her. She groaned. “Not again?!” 

“You’re coming with us.” One of the blue-skinned humans said. 

“No thanks.” Verya raised a hand and punched one in its face. 

It growled, “You’re going to regret that, little human.” 

“Oh gosh, WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING HUMANS ARE LITTLE OR SIMPLE?!” Verya shouted, half angry and half exasperated. Two blue-skins grabbed one of her respective arms and attempted to restrain her. She lunged forward and yanked one of her arms free to punch another blue-skinned person in the face.

Wait. These were probably Kree! Like from Captain Marvel!? Well, I’ve already seen characters from clone wars, so why not. 

She used the Kree who was still holding on to her arm as a springboard, leaping up behind another, and yanking her arm back so that the two Kree crashed into each other. Somekree tried to hold both hands behind her back, but she leaped up into a backflip, landing her behind the Kree and knocking him down with one solid, well-placed kick to his back. 

“Well, you’ve proven yourself to not be a “simple” human.” Said an amused voice from behind Verya. She spun around. There stood the legion of white-blue armored men and the two Jedi. 

“Thanks,” Verya said dryly. She flashed Anakin an I-don’t-care-what-you-think-of-me-so-go-jump-in-a-pond look. She leaped up and dealt a flying kick to a Kree that was attempting to sneak up on her.

A new sound echoed through the Kree’s ship. It sounded like blaster fire. She turned around, AGAIN, to see the 501st battalion decimating the Kree. As skilled as the Kree were, they hadn’t been flash-trained from when they were young. They hadn’t been subjected to the harshest of harsh training. And above all, they hadn’t fought Seppies, hadn’t watched their brothers DIE for a cause that seemed a long way off. 

Verya sat down on the cold metal floor, tired from the day. “Mmmm, okay, fine, I’ll come with you. But that ship of yours should have a bed at least.” She said, eyes beginning to flutter close. But they snapped open. “AND DON’T YOU DARE THINK OF CARRYING ME!” She shouted at Anakin. 

She closed her eyes, her exhaustion overriding her indignance. Being awesome was a ton of work. “...and that’s all for today...folks…” Verya said, almost unconsciously, remembering that phrase from when she used to watch Loony Tunes on her TV. 

. . . 

A blaring alarm woke her in the morning, kickstarting a horrible heading that was pounding away at her skull. Drink water, Verya thought, That’s what Mom always said. Drink water with salt when you have a headache. 

She stumbled out of her head and into the bathroom of her small quarters. She washed her face, and wetted her hair, wishing she had a comb. She tied her brown-ish-black-ish hair in a ponytail and changed her clothes. Verya slipped on a new pair of socks and wrangled her feet into her purple and white high-tops. 

And then she went to find some water. She walked out the silvery-white plastic door that flew open when she approached it. Outside, everything was lit in red, probably ‘cause of the alarm that had woken her and started her headache in the first place. 

“Not now! Can’t I just go one day without utter nonsense and craziness assaulting me?!” Verya muttered furiously under her breath. She hailed a clone who was running past her, and asked, 

“What’s going on?” 

With a note of obvious concern, the trooper replied, “Seppie attack, Ma’am. Can I get you someplace safe?” 

Verya lit one of her hands with the blue fire and smiled threateningly at him. “Can you take me to Anakin Skywalker?” She asked, almost sweetly. 

“Yes. I can.” He nodded, his helmet shifting. Verya smiled at him, genuinely this time. 

“Thanks. This place is like a maze.” She said, quickening her pace to keep up with the clone. 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Verya could see the starry sky outside out the bridge window. She nodded to the trooper, who continued toward the bridge with her. 

“Ah, glad you could join us, Rex. And hello, Verya.” Anakin said, turning to greet them from where he was monitoring the outside battle. Ahsoka flashed “Rex” a smile from where she was standing beside her master. 

Verya cocked an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” 

“Eh. The Seppies think that they can take on my fleet.” Anakin snorted. “Not a chance. Speaking of which, I should be out there! Haha, I bet they won’t be able to touch me…” His voice grew fainter and fainter as he ran down the hallway toward the hangar, in the opposite direction that they were standing. 

Verya glanced at Ahsoka, who was staring deep into Rex’s eyes, as the clone stared back into hers. Verya had to swallow a laugh at the awkwardness that had descended around the room. The Jedi and the Clone were in their own little bubble. 

Verya glanced back at the outside window, and nearly had a heart attack. A fighter was headed right at the window. 

“EVERYONE GET OUT!” She shouted, herding everyone out the door. She sealed it quick, hoping that her death would at least be fast. Verya closed her eyes, bracing. She opened her eyes right before it smashed into the bridge. Her eyes were bright blue, all of her eyes. The irises, the pupils, the white rim, all of it was blue. 

Blue energy arced through her hair, along her arms, and out through her fingers. She was lifted off the ground by the blue power. Verya threw her hands out, pouring her energy out through her fingertips. Right before the fighter touched the glass, a wave of blue energy knocked it backward and away from the ship. 

She looked backward, smiled at the group of clones and a Jedi pounding on the door, looking shocked, and collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the Force for Grammarly.


	3. Well, Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I should probably warn you, this wasn't orginally going to happen, but I feel like Commander Fox deserves more love, and Verya's firey personality would combat his perfectly, this is now a CC-1010| Fox/OC story. Yay for us.

Verya had always wondered what it would be like to fly. Or float. Mhmm. Floating was fun. Floating on a bed of clouds. No, she was just floating on a bed stuffed with clouds. 

“Clouds and floating…” She muttered, then realized she could hear herself. Verya looked at herself, and smiled loopily, “Look! I’m blueeee.” She felt oddly happy and kooky right now. 

Verya took in the rest of the room. The walls were white, lined with beeping medical equipment. She looked left, the same as the right side of the room, except this one, had some kind of kitten poster saying, something in a different language.

“Oooooh, prettyyyyy.” She mumbled. The door opened, and a human with brown hair styled up in a bun came in, carrying a clipboard. “Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Verya said, waving slowly. 

“Hello! I am Doctor Kee-San, and I am here to check on your health.” The brown-haired Doctor smiled, waving back. Verya smiled hugely. 

“That’s cool! I feel fine! How are you?” Verya’s smile didn’t shift from its bright state. 

“You will be feeling loopy. You were under a sedative. You won’t actually know how you feel until that wears off. Speaking of which, you should be starting to feel your pain and stress and exhaustion sometime soon.” Kee-San checked her clipboard and smiled. “I’m here to do a check-up and see whether you’re fit enough to see your visitors.” 

“Okay.” Verya definitely felt like the sedative was wearing off because she no longer had the impulse to jump out of the bed and give everyone in the immediate vicinity a hug. She rubbed her eyes. “Hit me with your first question.”

“What is your name?” 

“Verya Felice, but you can call be Verya.”

“Date of birth?” 

“The 17th of October, 2005.” 

“Favorite food?”

“That delicious linguine that I had on a cruise once.” 

“Favorite color?” 

“It’s sort of a mix between purple and gold.”

“Now, I’m going to play a short 15-second clip, and you’re going to tell me how many times it bleeps. It’s a very distinctive sound.” Kee-San scribbled something on her clipboard. The Doctor reached into her coat pocket and retrieved a pair of futuristic-looking headphones which she handed to Verya. 

Verya looked at them suspiciously, before shrugging and putting them on. They were completely sound muffling, and she couldn’t hear a thing. Then a series of beeps rang through. 

A completely exhausting day later, she was cleared to be out of the hospital. Verya was overjoyed. She had been sick of staring at the same white walls. 

Once she had gotten the go-ahead, she had jumped out of bed, changed into new clothes, which looked to be fashioned for combat, with sleek grey pants and a shirt, layered with light, flexible steel, and over THAT a surprisingly light steel breastplate. For her legs, there were light grey interlocking panels that she locked into place. She pulled on her light grey socks, which were interwoven with tiny steel fibers, and over those went flexible, steel boots. She locked on her gauntlets and tied her hair up in a ponytail. 

When Anakin saw her, he remarked that she looked like she was going to war. With a deadpan expression, Verya had replied with, “I am.” 

“No, you’re not. You are staying here.” Anakin looked almost gleeful to deliver this news, probably anticipating her response. Yes, he probably could have guessed what would happen next. 

“WHAT?!” Verya shouted. “I AM WHAT?!” Her fists began to glow blue. 

“Calm down, hotshot, you’ll still be fighting. You’ll be working with Commander Fox to round up criminals and keep the Chancellor safe.” Anakin smirked. 

Verya crossed her arms and scowled. “It’s not the same, and you know it.” 

Anakin shrugged, “You’ll be fine. I expect you and Fox to get along great.” There was a sarcastic edge to his voice that made Verya raise an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Why do I not trust that?” She cocked her head, making her ponytail swinging. 

“General? Are we heading towards the Ashqui Sector, in the Mid Rim, or going to support the Wolfpack in the Everelan System.” Rex inquired from behind Anakin.

“Oh one sec, Rex, I’m busy telling Verya that she can’t come with us. She’s absolutely DEVASTATED that she won’t be able to have our company.” Anakin’s expression hinted at how much he was enjoying this. 

Verya laughed and punched Anakin’s arm playfully. “Shut up. You know that’s not true.” It was, at least, partly true. They were the only people she’d actually befriended. She would miss their company. Well, sort of. Her expression changed to curious. 

“And who is this Fox guy?” Verya asked. Rex and Anakin exchanged looks. 

“He’s one of my batchmates,” Rex said carefully. “Commander of the Corrie Guard. CC-1010. Slightly temperamental.” 

“How much is slightly?” Verya asked, not exactly looking forwards to the answer. 

“A lot.” Anakin put in. “He’s a lot temperamental.” 

“Hmmm,” Verya said carefully. “Sounds like someone I’d like to work with.” The eye-roll after the words was a bit much. 

“For the record, I think you’ll get along great!” Anakin put in, exchanging a meaningful look with Rex. The latter smirked. 

“They certainly will.” 

Verya re-crossed her arms, scowling again. “Why do I not believe either of you.” 

“Probably ‘cause we’re horrible liars. You guys are gonna hate each other’s guts.” Anakin laughed. He raised one of his arms to talk into the comm. “Hey, Fox! I need you to meet someone over here. No, it’s not a senator. You know the drill. No, she doesn’t outrank you. Why do you even need to know that?! That’s a horrible reason! Just get your shebs over here.” 

Verya raised an eyebrow at the interesting one-sided conversation she had heard. 

“As I said, temperamental,” Anakin said with a wince. 

“I am NOT.” Said a gruff voice from behind Verya. She spun around, on high alert. There stood a clone in red and white armor, with dual blaster’s clipped at his hips. A cloth skirt fell from his belt. Verya stifled a laugh. 

“Fox, she just called your kama a skirt,” Anakin said, hiding his smile under his hand. 

The Commander stiffened. “She WHAT.” He marched up to her and glared down at her. 

Up close, she could see the individual brushstrokes of the red paint. 

“Yeah, I did.” Verya smiled, although not kindly, with a kind of deadly purpose. She lit one hand with a glowing blue flame.  
He removed his helmet and Verya’s heart almost stopped. Sure, he was glaring at her, but he was gorgeous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has burst into firey flames. I have no control and I am so sorry. 😫😫😫😫😫😫😫😫😫😭😭😭😭😭😢😢😢🤦🏼♀️🤦🏼♀️🤦🏼♀️


	4. Sparring

Chapter 4

“It. Is. Not. A. Skirt.” Fox growled. Verya swallowed but forced her stubborn side to the front, and decided to push his buttons a little more. 

“That’s a matter of opinion!” Verya sing-songed and smiled insufferably. “Also, don’t try and intimidate me. I don’t care about your rank, and I’m a LOT stronger than you.” 

Fox stepped away and glanced at Anakin. “Are you kidding? THIS is my helper?” 

Anakin offered an awkward smile in response. 

“Hey, it wasn’t like I ASKED to be here. Oh for goodness sake, all I want to do right now is kick someone’s butt in the training room!” Verya glanced upward at the sparkling blue sky. When she glanced back down to the rest of the group, Fox’s amber eyes were inches from Verya’s own. 

It looked like he was about to say something, but Verya shoved him away. “Gosh, hasn’t anyone ever taught you personal space?”

. . . (ooooh, Fox’s POV! Let’s see what he thinks of our fiery little girl) 

Fox was speechless. No one had EVER disrespected him like this. Plus, it was hard to argue against her, when she kept using those icy blue eyes against him. Arghhhh, why didn’t he just send Thire to get her? 

He sucked in a long breath and let it out through his teeth. Wait, what had she just said? Something about how she wanted to kick someone’s butt in training. A brief smirk flashed across his face. He certainly wanted to put the feisty little girl in her place. “Challenge accepted. First thing when you get to the senate building, go to the training room.” He said briskly.   
Then he turned, swung onto his speeder-bike, and rode away. 

On the ride away, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, and how her big glacier-blue eyes had pinned him in place. Her eyes were so captivating. 

He pulled up to the service entrance to the senate building, and immediately heading toward the training room. As approached he could hear Verya’s voice. And Stone’s. And Thire’s. He entered, to the sight of the three of them up on the ring, fighting it out. 

As he watched, he saw Verya duck a punch from Stone, leap over a kick from Thire, and do a backflip over both of their heads. She landed behind them and as they were turning to face her, slipped through Stone’s legs, or tried to, because Stone grabbed her and wrenched her arms behind her back. He watched her face curve into a smile, right before she used him as an anchor to lash out with both of her legs at Thire, bringing him down with multiple solid kicks to his groin and stomach. As for Stone, she ducked downward and making sure he was still holding onto her hands and threaded herself between his legs, but this time he couldn’t grab her. In one smooth motion, she jumped over her legs so her hands were in front of herself, wrenched them free from Stone’s grip, and dealt a flying roundhouse kick to his shoulder. 

“And I didn’t even use my powers.” She said, looking incredibly pleased with herself. Fox growled to himself, and leaped up onto the ring, discarding his helmet to the side. “Well, look who showed up.” Verya smirked at Fox. 

“I’m not one to break promises. How did you get here so quickly?” Fox cracked his knuckles. 

Verya let out a laugh. “Have you seen the way Skywalker drives?” Fair point, Fox thought. He had indeed seen how “Skywalker drives”. It was a terrifying experience for the fair-hearted. She was obviously not fair-hearted then. 

Verya attacked first. Lighting up one first with blue energy she attempted to slam it into Fox’s chest. He caught her wrist with practiced ease. He looked at her wrist, and then at her. She gritted her teeth and strained against his hold on her wrist. Using his grip on her arm, he swung her around to smash her into a wall. 

“Give up yet?” He let go and stretched his arms. Verya growled, (oh how quaint! She was copying Fox.) and sat down. Fox knew what she was doing. She was better at evading that attacking. Well, he was better than her at both. He whipped out his blasters, (turned them to stun, although Verya couldn’t possibly have known that.) and began firing at Verya. She thrust her hands out, creating a blue shield that crackled with heat and energy. It seemed to thrum with energy. 

“Try getting through this!” Verya seemed pleased with herself. Fox smirked and grabbed two stun staffs. He thrust them both into the shield and began making a gap. Verya gasped and retracted her arms then thrust them at him. The shield shattered into tiny fragments of lightning that she hurled at him. 

His armor absorbed most of the fragments of light, but he still got shocked by some of the lightning bolts. Fox stopped briefly. 

“No powers and no armor.” He said sharply. He began to dekit. Once he finished he saw Verya taking off her armor. She slipped off her boots and took a fighting stance. Fox advanced, arms ready. He threw a quick punch at her stomach that she leaped over, landing to his right. Instead of turning to face her, he aimed a roundhouse kick at her head. Verya ducked, barely missing getting her head smashed by his foot. She was a dangerous foe, he would give her that. 

She dealt two quick punches to his leg, hitting them exactly where the joints were. He hissed and send back a barrage of kicks and brutal jabs with his elbows and knees. She ducked left and right, and backflipped over one of his kicks, then rolled under another of his elbow jabs. 

Fox managed to pin Verya down around 10 minutes later, with both of them breathing hard and sweating. He leaned in. 

“Do you yield?” He breathed. She shivered. 

“I yield.” Verya looked down. Fox smirked. He had put her in her place. Then she looked up and her eyes were full of burning hatred. 

“But I will never submit to the likes of YOU.” Verya sprang up, one knee up to nail Fox in the stomach.


	5. Hatred isn't a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, so, um, oops. This had now developed into a love triangle, between Fox, Verya, and Riyo. Sorry guys.

Verya’s smugness at having a tie with Fox lasted the entire rest of the month, to the point where Fox just sighed and left the room whenever she came in. That did dampen her spirits a little though but was comforted by her two new friends, Thire and Stone. 

So, technically, it was their fault that she had let herself be talked into this. She was up in one of the surprisingly roomy air-vents, with a bucket of suspiciously smelling pinkish glue-stuff, waiting for Fox to walk underneath her. 

The blondie stifled a snort and shifted her weight in the tunnel-vent-thing. She caught a glimpse of red-white armor and grinned. She upended the bucket and nearly choked. It smelled like alcohol that had been infused with rotting sulfur and rat poop, then left to rot more in a gutter.

“Agh! What in the-” Verya heard from downwards. She glanced through the vent and saw Commander Fox, in all his glory, drenched in bright pink horrible smelling goop. She snorted quietly with laughter and scurried away from the crime scene. 

A couple of hours later, Verya heard a very repetitive banging on her metal door. “Come in!” She called. A very irritated and very pink Fox stomps in. She takes a moment to take in his full pinkness. He’s covered in glittery pink goop, that, when it washes away, stains whatever it touches bright pink. 

“Ewwwwww, what happened to you?!” Verya’s eyes went wide innocently. Fox grumbled incoherently. 

Verya’s eyes were brimming with unreleased laughter. Fox exhaled through gritted teeth, his eyes screaming bloody murder. She gave up and burst into a fit of giggles, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. 

“You’re pink!?” Verya broke down into laughter even more, upon inspecting that the goop was indeed leaving a stain. Fox looked down, frowned, crossed his arms across his chest, and looked away. 

When he looked back, his eyes were full of utter anger and deep distrust. “If you ever try that stunt again, it won’t be you who has the last laugh.” Fox hissed, only to be countered by Verya, whose whole expression hinted that she was indeed having the last laugh. 

“Oh really, Mr. Stoic-Face?” She laughed, deciding to whack his buttons a bit more. “You’re going to have the last laugh? I’ve never even seen you laugh.” Verya looked around Fox’s hulking shape and called, “Have you ever seen him laugh, Thire?”

Fox spun around, to see a grinning Thire. Thire’s whole face seemed to shout, I will give away your secrets and sell them for gold! Muahahahahaha! 

Verya smiled, knowing she had put him in an impossible situation. Either he could back down, and his pride would be severely damaged, or he could stay and have Thire spill all of his secrets. Fox seemed to realize this a moment later. He sent a murderous glare at Thire, who shrugged and gestured to Verya, who was still smiling smugly, as if to say, Hey, she’s terrifying when she wants to be. 

Verya, who had the face and hair of an angel, the body of a fearsome fighter, eyes like icicles, and a smug wit like no one had ever seen, Verya, the person who had defeated a battleship of Kree, Verya, the person who had saved Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano, Verya, the woman who possessed ultimate power, and Verya who had a smug glint in her eyes. 

The Woman With Blond Hair, The Woman With Lightning In Her Blood, The Woman Who Defeated Two Commanders of the Corrie Guard At One Time. Verya, the Woman who drove Fox up the wall, smirked. 

Fox stood his ground against the glacier-eyed woman. “I’m staying right where I am.” He sent an amber-eyed glare right back. Verya laughed. 

“You’re stubborn.” 

“So are you.” 

“Probably more than you are, though.”

“Not true!” 

“Totally true.” Verya changed the subject with an airy wave of her arm. “Anyway, the pink-goop was a goodbye gift. I am leaving for the Ryloth system.” Her eyes were proud and had a tinge of haha, I’m better than you in them. 

Fox frowned deeply. “Ryloth? But that’s a highly active battleground! Why would they send you there!?” 

Verya raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m not capable.” It wasn’t a statement or a question. 

Fox couldn’t think of something to say that wouldn’t really offend her. “I think you’re… unexperienced…” 

Verya gasped. “I BEG your pardon. How am I “not” experienced! Oh, what is it? Are you afraid poor little inexperienced Verya is going to get hurt?” She laughed, unbelievingly. “I don’t believe this. How am I supposed to take that?!” She let out an annoyed breath. Verya whirled around, anger flaring. “I’m going to the Resolute and NOT coming back.” 

She flew around the bleak room, collecting everything she needed, and dumping it into a case, which she slung over her shoulder and marched out of the room. On the way out, she whirled and punched Fox squarely in the face. 

He fell backward, clutching his nose. Verya’s eyes were full of cold, icy anger. 

“I hate you, CC-1010.” She hissed. He flinched at the use of his number, and Verya smiled coldly. She was glad that she had hurt him the way he had hurt her. 

Later, of course, she could realize that she was majorly overreacting, but right now, it felt awfully justified. So, with that, she swung around and marched angrily out the door. 

. . .

“You okay, vod?” Stone asked Fox, later that day. 

“Yeah,” Fox said, shaking his head distractedly. They were welcoming new senators, which was undoubtedly the MOST boring job in all of Coruscant. So, basically, they stood in parade rest, which was the most uncomfortable position in the universe, and nodding mechanically at every single KRIFFING senator who came along. 

He noticed the herald-guy clearing his throat, and nudged Stone. “Here comes another one.” Fox grumbled. 

“Introducing the Senator of Pantora, Riyo Chuchi!” The herald shouted. From the ship, descended a woman with light purple hair, blue skin, and a dignified expression. But at the same time, she radiated kindness and smiles. 

Fox stopped breathing. Pantorans were known for their elegance, but this was unlike anyone he’d ever seen - except, of course, for Verya.


	6. The Lines Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verya get possessed! *makes ghost noises*

Verya had never felt so invigorated in her life! Never had fighting felt this easy and never had fighting given her a more intense desire to be alive. She had pushed Fox and that whole mess out of her mind, but kept the intense anger, and stuffed that into the deepest corner of her mind. 

She exhaled quickly, then ducked as a barrage of laser fire streaked over her head. “Anakin! Where do I go now?” She shouted over to the brown-haired Jedi. They had a great strategy. (Read: Anakin made up yet another of his stupid, unrealistic plans) Anakin insisted on throwing Verya into the fray first, and while Ahsoka and Anakin force-shielded her, Verya would blast giant swaths in the enemy ranks with her glowing blue fire. Then the clones would come in and blast everything to bits. So far, it was working. 

“Little bit to the East!” He shouted back, raising his voice over the constant booming of explosives. Verya sent a glowing blue, OK into the air. The droids glanced at each other, confused at the human who was writing words in a language they didn’t understand in the sky. Anakin barely understood that too, but Verya had been teaching Ahsoka and Anakin written English. They didn’t know a ton, but it was still quite useful. 

Verya hurled two giant blue blobs at the droids surrounding the hidden Jedi Temple the Separatists had taken over earlier in the month. The blobs expanded to cover all of the droids, and when Verya motioned downward, sank, down, and down into the ground, taking the droids with it. Then, Verya turned back to Anakin, and lightly stamped the ground. 

Explosions shook the ground around them, and a droid-tactician’s head flew up and out of a crevasse that had opened up in the ground behind Verya. Verya reached up without looking and caught the droid-tactician’s head, in her hand. She offered it to Anakin, smiling smugly. 

He glanced at the droid’s head, before force-grabbing it, and placing it in a clone’s hand. “Take it to base, and examine it.” He called over his shoulder. He turned back to Verya, who was staring intently at the Jedi Temple. 

“So this is what they look like in real life,” Verya said, unimpressed. “I thought it’d be more epic and breathtaking.” She snorted at the small hill that was a Jedi Temple. Anakin laughed. He stretched his hand out towards the hill and Ahsoka mimicked his gesture a moment later.

The hill began to rise out of the ground, then kept going and going until a magnificent spire had risen out of the ground. 

Anakin smirked at Verya. Verya glared at the Temple, then glared at Anakin. “Well? Is it now epic and breathtaking?” He said a cocky grin on his face. 

“Oh, shut up, Anakin,” Verya muttered, striding towards the admittedly epic and breathtaking Jedi Temple. It was, actually, kind of awesome that she was able to see this. But of course, she would never tell Anakin that, otherwise his ego would be uncontrollable. 

Anakin caught up to her with a few quick strides. They were nearly at the temple, now, and Verya had to say, it was ever cooler up close. Anakin placed his hand on the rock surface of the temple, and a door melted away the outside rock. 

Verya peered inside. It was pitch black and seemed to radiate gloom. She glanced at Anakin. “Aren’t Jedi Temples supposed to feel warm and welcoming?” She asked, shivering. 

“They are,” Anakin said, confused. “I don’t understand why this one doesn’t.” 

Verya shrugged. “Okay.” She motioned toward the dark door and a wave of shimmering blue energy coursed down the steps and into the dark archway. About a minute later, Verya clutched her head and doubled over. 

Her magic streamed out of the doorway, except now it was a dark shade of violet. It felt like her magic had hit a magical barrier of sorts. And then the barrier had inflicted pain upon the magic, sensing the person at the other end - meaning the barrier had inflicted pain upon Verya. 

After a little while of Verya squatting on the ground and muttering nonsense, she straightened up and marched right into the doorway. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks.

“Verya, come back!” Ahsoka shouted at the blond-haired magic-user. Verya didn’t stop, nor gave any indication that she had heard the Togruta’s shout. 

Ahsoka gave Anakin a worried look. Anakin nodded, then reached out in the Force, to try and pull Verya back. 

Verya, or the thing that had possessed her, whirled around and flung her hands outward. A violet shockwave knocked them off their feet onto the ground, where they lay, stunned. 

“Paws off.” She hissed, her hair rising above her head, arcing with dark purple lightning. 

Verya turned back to the archway and continued to walk. As she entered the doorway, it looked like the darkness was swallowing her whole. 

. . . 

“Urghhhh.” Anakin groaned as he sat up, Ahsoka and the others groaning groggily around them. 

“Where’s Verya!?” Ahsoka gasped as she sat up, her montrals ringing. 

“My best guess? She went in there.” Anakin muttered, pointing at the arching black doorway. Ahsoka groaned, laying back down. 

“Wake me up in an hour and then we can go,” Ahsoka muttered, laying back down and covering her eyes. 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin swatted at the young togruta. Ahsoka grinned and stuck out her tongue at him. She sat up again. 

Ahsoka glanced toward the doorway. Or rather, where the doorway had been last time they had checked. She shot to her feet, eyes wide, and stared at the shimmering dark reddish-purple shield over the dark doorway. 

“Oh, kriff,” Anakin muttered, seeing the shield too. He grabbed a blaster from one of the troopers with them, took a quick potshot at the shield, and to his surprise, it actually popped open. 

Now the black doorway was simply sitting there, radiating doom and gloom, and being pitch black. In fact, it was so pitch black, it was like it was absorbing all of the light around it. 

“Darkness is the absence of light.” He murmured to himself. “I wonder if that applies to force users too.” Raising his voice, he shouted to Ahsoka and the troopers with them, “C’mon! Let’s go!” 

Then, the group heading into the darkness, Ahsoka’s and his lightsabers like beacons for darkness, gathering the pitch black so densely, they probably could have cut through it, had they tried.


	7. Opened Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox's POV! Yaaaay! I'm already working on Chapter 8, so hopefully, the plot will be nice to me and it'll come out soon.

Fox was being torn apart. Not literally of course, but metaphorically. He couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying Verya by liking Riyo (they were on a first-name basis now, after Fox had saved her from an assassin). But then again, Verya had pretty much slammed him out of her life, and permanently covered his armor in bright pink goo, so she was kinda on hold at the moment. But then again, Fox didn’t think it was such a good idea to date a senator, as he was a clone.

Fox slammed his head down on his desk. He should be focusing. He lifted his head from the table and stared down at what he was SUPPOSED to be doing in the FIRST place. Riiiight. Focus.

The paper he was writing detailed the need for extra security whenever Senators left the building or left the planet, to begin with. Thorn had teased him about it, saying “Gee, Fox, I do wonder where your newfound love for the senators has come from.”

And then naturally Thire had butted in, with a stupid grin on his face, “Not Senators, vode, senator. Riyo Chuchi to be exact. Senator of the Pantoran System.”

Fox groaned and shook his head violently, desperately trying to focus. He scrawled down a few lines about how Senators are the face of many civilizations across the galaxy and it would demoralize the troops if multiple of them were to die.

Then his focus was interrupted AGAIN by Stone, who walked in with his, “hee hee” grin on his face. “Hello, vode. How’s the report going?” Rather than wait for an answer, he leaned over to inspect what Fox had written.

Fox shoved him away. “I keep getting distracted because certain PEOPLE keep INTERRUPTING me.” He threw his pen at Stone’s head irritably.

Stone reached up and caught it before it could hit his head. Then an even STUPIDER grin crossed his face. “I can’t help but think that you’re more distracted by Chuchi. Amirite?” He chuckled. “And don’t try to tell me I’m wrong, because I’m right and you know it.”

Fox was struggling to formulate an answer when a blaring alarm shattered through the air. Oh, thank kriff. Fox thought, jamming his helmet onto his head, immediately cueing up the source of the alarm on his HUD.

“Breach in security, Sector 4!” He shouted to Stone, who had yet to don his helmet. Without waiting for Stone to catch up, he was sprinting down the corridors, heading for Sector 4 of the Senatorial Offices.

A loud BOOM shook the building, and Fox doubled his speed. One of the reasons he was going so fast? Chuchi worked in Sector 4.

Hearing the sound of blaster fire, he drew his two D-15s from the holsters without missing a beat. He rounded the corner and nearly ran smack dab into a Senator. It wasn’t Riyo, Fox noticed, rather some other Senator.

“Ah!” The Senator shouted, seeing Fox in his blood-red painted armor. “Good, a clone! Do your duty and GET RID OF THOSE KIDNAPPERS!”

Fox looked to where the Senator was pointing, and saw a group of bounty-hunter looking people, all from various planets, picking up a figure with purple hair and blue skin. It was Riyo Chuchi, of all people! The bulkiest of them, a green-skinned ginormous Twi’lek threw her over his shoulder.

“LET ME GO!” Riyo shouted, writhing in the man’s grasp. She managed to get one leg free, and she began furiously kicking at the man’s head. Riyo twisted into a position where she could see the battle, and shouted at the top of her lungs, “FOOOOOOOX!!!!! HEEEEEEELP!”

Fox’s senses kicked into high gear as he ran across the room, blasters leveled at the bounty hunters’ heads. 

“Ah, ah, aaaaah!” The leader of the group, a female human with long brown dreadlocks stepped forward. She motioned to the green Twi’lek. “My accomplice here, the one holding your cute little friend, has a blaster to her head. I suggest you back down before she gets hurt.” The women spoke with a thick Correllian accent.

A blaster shot echoed through the large carpeted room. Fox looked in horror as Riyo Chuchi began to fall to the floor, along with the Twi’lek who’d been holding her prisoner. Except-wait what?- Riyo was holding a blaster and had fired it at the green Twi’lek.

“No!” The woman with the dreadlocks gasped, her accent thick.

“Yes!” Riyo declared, firing the blaster again at the Twi’lek. Fox had never been so happy that he’d taught someone to use a blaster in his life. Yes, sure it was a short life, due to the accelerated aging, but still.

Fox immediately charged at the group of bounty-hunters and began to knock some heads. He fired without looking at a bright blue Rodian, who fell to the floor, blue blood oozing out of the blaster wound. Fox next aimed for an orange Nikto, then at another human, this one male, with a helmet that looked disturbingly like a clone’s helmet. He didn’t have the rest of the armor, but Fox hated his guts immediately. The man had probably killed a clone to get it.

Fox brought that man down with a few quick shots, and stood in front of the Correllian dread-locks lady, both blasters pointed at her head.

“Alright, I surrender.” The Correllian woman placed her weapons on the floor and put her hands in the air.

Fox stepped forward, withdrew handcuffs from a pouch on his belt, then clicked them onto the woman’s hands.

Riyo stepped up to face the dread-locks woman, her eyes narrowed. “I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Riyo said, her eyes glaring fire.

The woman snorted and looked away. “I doubt it.”

Riyo turned sharply on her heel to face Fox. “How about you lock her up until she cracks.” Riyo snarled in a way very unbecoming of a Senator. Fox gave her a questioning look. “I know who this is! She attempted to take my parents prisoner to force my hand in a debate. This is Carla Ecyion the Savage. I hate her guts.” Riyo whispered.

Fox shrugged as if to say, Well, if she tried to take your parents I guess that makes sense.

In one quick movement, Riyo drew one of Fox’s blasters and leveled it Carla Ecyion’s head. 

“Tell us what we want to know!” Riyo said, completely deadpan. Carla chuckled.   
“I won’t crack.” 

“We’ll see about that.”


	8. Two Sides of the Same Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh, I can't spoil anythinggggggg. 😫😫😫😫😫

Verya’s eyelids fluttered open. She had a pounding headache, and her memories were blurry. Well, no, not blurry. They were… filled with static. Like some parts of it were fuzzy, and the audio was missing. She also had no sense of direction. 

Slowly but surely, her senses returned and she registered that she was hanging upside down. All the blood rushed to her head, and she glanced around the small, damp room where she hung. 

Verya shook her head, trying to stop her head from pounding. She winced as a sharp pain cracked through her skull. Opening her eyes again, she took in the room. 

It was a small room, maybe 10 ft x 12ft. It looked to be sterile, made of white-silver glass. The glass was tinted white, not transparent, and was probably at least 3 inches thick. 

But even with all the light streaming through the glass around her, Verya couldn’t help but feel enclosed and trapped. But then again, that feeling was probably from the chains wrapped around her body. 

She struggled against the chains briefly, testing their strength. When she failed to escape, she sighed and closed her eyes. She would just have to wait for whoever had captured her to come and face her. 

“Hey!” Verya shouted, trying to swing back and forth in her chains. To her surprise, she actually managed to swing. Oh, she swung alright. She swung her chains right out of the hook holding her chains to the ceiling. 

She landed on the ground with a loud cracking noise. Since she didn’t have anything to break her fall, and she couldn’t outstretch her arms to break her fall that way, she had fallen from dangling five feet in the air, straight to landing smack on her side. 

Verya let out a hiss of pain as she felt something crack in her side. Summoning a small blue flame, she held the flickering flame to one of her chains. The superhot flame burnt straight through one of the links of the chain, but before she could get any further, her flame went out. 

She frowned in confusion. Why did it go out? Verya wondered to herself, attempting to make another. This time, it didn’t light. No blue flame formed in her palm. 

Loud thumping noises came from outside the glass room, presumably someone running toward the room. “In here! She attempted to use her magic. Restrain her!” Shouted someone who sounded disturbingly like Verya herself. 

The real Verya froze as a door opened in the seemingly seamless wall across from her, and someone who looked just like Verya walked through.

Fake Verya looked identical to Real Verya, except that her eyes weren’t icy blue as Real Verya’s eyes were, they were dark violet-maroon. Real Verya gasped and attempted to get as far away from Fake Verya as possible. 

“Oh, look. She doesn’t know what in the world is happening. Well, you got possessed by some Sith energy, and your spirit got split in two. Currently, I, as your dark side, am in control of your body. You cannot affect anything or anyone here, and you cannot use your powers as long as we are separate.” Fake Verya explained with a smirk. Real Verya, who will now be referred to as Verya, stood up and faced Fake Verya, who will now be referred to as Darya. (Because it’s Dark+Verya= Darya.) 

“If I’m only a spirit, then how are there chains? I should be incorporeal, transparent.” Verya looked questioningly at Darya. 

“Well, if that’s what you would like.” Darya tilted her head sideways, studying Verya. Darya lifted a hand and snapped. 

The world went dark for Verya, then got very bright, so bright that Verya had to cover her eyes. But she couldn’t, she was trapped, but free. She could move, but couldn’t. 

Then, there was grey. Fuzzy, calm, static. Verya felt oddly panicked by this. She felt stifled like there was a grey blanket that she had been rolled up in. 

Verya closed her eyes and breathed in, out, in, out. The blanket unraveled, and she drifted in the woven clouds of time. 

Suddenly, a swirling blue vortex opened up in the clouds a little way over from Verya. The gray clouds began to swirl like the vortex was drawing them in. Verya fought against it as hard as she could, but it dragged her under. 

She was lying on soft pale bluish-greenish grass. Verya stood up, glad that she could at least touch the ground. Then she heard voices echoing in the distance. Walking towards the voices in the distance had never been so easy. Her feet almost didn’t touch the ground and she could walk faster than the speediest speeder.

Once she got within earshot, Verya slowed, waiting to see who they were. When she saw who they were, she took several steps backward and threw a hand over her mouth in shock. It was Anakin and Ahsoka and they were heading straight into the blackness of the temple. 

Verya shouted at the top of her voice, “ANAKIN! AHSOKA! NO! STOP! I'M RIGHT HERE!” But either they couldn’t hear her or they didn’t care, but it was probably the first one because they were Jedi, they’re supposed to care. 

Maria sprinted closer and the Jedi didn’t seem to notice. Their eyes rolled right over the space where Verya was standing. A crease appeared between her eyebrows, and she frowned, walking forward to nudge Anakin. 

Her hand went straight through him. He shivered, but that was all. Verya gasped. She was a ghost. She recalled what Darya had said to her when she’d wondered why she wasn’t incorporeal: “Well if that’s what you would like.” 

Verya glanced down at herself and gasped in horror. She was a ghost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verya has a twiiiiinnnnnnn!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second to last chapter of this story. I might make a sequel, but I'm already under a ton of pressure from my other books on Wattpad, and this is just kinda too much. I'll make one more chapter after this one, so yeah.

Verya stumbled back a few steps in shock. I’m a ghost. They can’t see me! They can’t touch me, and I can’t touch them! Verya thought, aghast. 

She looked back at Anakin and Ahsoka, who were both getting ready to go into the temple. She ran forward again, to reach them before they vanished inside the temple. 

Once the two Jedi entered the temple, Verya began to pace. She was trapped as a ghost/spirit thing, and she didn’t know what to do. No one could hear her, no one could see her-wait. If Darya was the other side of Verya, perhaps she could hear her. 

Verya nodded decisively. She would go into the temple, find Darya, return to her body, and then spend the rest of her life trying to beat Darya out of her brain. Yeah, that’ll work. 

She marched forward into the blackness, without a fear. A couple of minutes later, she now had quite a lot of fear. To be fair, in the beginning, she had thought nothing could hurt her, as she could not be touched. She had underestimated how bad mental pain could get, thinking only about the physical. After a wave of nausea, three intense headaches, one time when she had thought the world was ending and she had huddled on the floor, and about six times when the dark side had speared into her mind, with sharp pain accompanying each spear, she had revoked that and had run straight out of the temple. 

Or tried to, as there was a rock plate that had descended over the doorway. Verya had run straight into it once, thinking that she could go right through it. That was not the case, as she had learned. 

So now Verya was trapped in a Sith/Jedi timple. What fun. 

She stared into the dark hallway that stretched in front of her. It was lit with glowing red sconces that lined the halls. What was that expression again? Something like, “when you hit rock bottom there’s nowhere to go but up”? Was that it? The wording was probably different, Verya figured, but it well described her situation. 

“When you’re stuck in a sith temple and you’re a ghost, there’s nowhere to go but forward!” She muttered to herself, laughing a little at her pathetic attempt at humor. 

Blowing out an exasperated breath, she turned to face the darkness and began walking straight into it. 

Light flared, this time bright, clear, aqua, and then her world plunged into darkness. 

“Verya!?” She heard a call from in front of her. Verya stiffened, taken off guard. She started to run forward, to the voice. 

“I’m right here!” Verya called into the darkness. There was no response. She picked up her pace, tearing through the red-lit-corridors. 

She emerged from the darkly lit tunnel to see a large room. There stood Darya, about to bring down a fist wreathed in magenta flame down on Ahsoka’s head. Verya closed her eyes and leaped from her place at the doorway’s edge. 

Verya attempted to grab onto Darya’s fist, and to her surprise, her hand actually clamped around Darya’s. The violet flame hurt like nothing ever had before, but she didn’t mind. She could actually touch!

Darya’s eyes narrowed. Verya met Darya’s glare unflinchingly. Verya grinned, kicking up one knee to smash Darya in the stomach with it. The kick landed perfectly, and Darya stumbled back. 

“Two...Veryas?” Ahsoka muttered, confused. Verya looked over. 

“Hi! She’s my dark side come to life. Don’t worry, I’m real!” Verya smiled, punching Darya hard on her jaw without looking. 

Darya looked spitting mad at this point. Darya lit up a hand with her violet energy, and stepped forward, glaring spitefully at Verya. 

Verya clenched her fists and tried to summon her magic, but it was like there was a barrier preventing her from using it. She shrugged and unclenched her fists. As Darya approached, Verya stood, unshakingly, in front of the two Jedi Darya wanted to kill.

“To kill them, you’ll have to kill me first,” Verya said, calmly and clearly. Darya smiled darkly. 

“That won’t be a problem.” Then, Darya attacked, sending two brilliant purple fireballs in Verya’s direction. Verya dodged the first and leaped over the second. Sending a perfectly placed kick at Darya’s arm, the blond-haired girl whirled to kick with her other leg strongly at Darya’s stomach.

Darya dodged both with a scary amount of ease. Verya didn’t lay up with her attacks, though. She delivered a fast shove to Darya’s legs with her own, sweeping them out from under her enemy. 

Darya allowed her feet to be swept out from under herself so that she could bounce and land on her hands to let a huge fireball flow from her feet. 

Verya leaped up to tackle Darya hard. Once she had Darya on her back, Verya began to punch Darya hard in the face. 

Darya closed her eyes, furrowing her brow. The air felt thick with anticipation. Darya blew out a breath and her hands began to glow. The air around Darya’s hands was pushed away. 

Verya was thrown off as Darya rose from the ground, everything but her eyes and hair glowing with a harsh magenta light. Verya flew through the air as Darya punched her hard in the stomach. 

She landed with a sickening thud far away from the Jedi.

“Verya!” Ahsoka shouted, rising to her feet. She readied her fists to fend Darya off, but there was no need. 

Verya rose from her place on the ground. She glared hard at Darya, glowing blue eyes meeting dark magenta. Verya’s hair floated above her head, bright blue electricity arcing through her hair and along her arms and legs. Shimmering blue swords wove themselves out of the blue energy she was generating, and she caught them neatly.

Darya’s eyes widened, then narrowed angrily. Verya threw one of the swords at Darya, who attempted to catch the handle, failed, and the blue energy unwove itself and restrained Darya. 

Verya calmly walked over to her. She took the other sword and held it to Darya’s throat.

“Wait!” Darya’s voice was hoarse. “If you kill me, you kill yourself too! I’m a part of you! Don’t do this!” 

Verya’s eyes were unflinchingly sharp. “That is a risk I am willing to take.” Taking the sword she held at Darya’s throat, she pulled it back and plunged it into the dark-sider’s heart. 

Darya stared down at the sword in her chest. An expression of peace came over her face, and she began to glow gold. The swords around her dissolved and she floated up to merge back into Verya. 

Verya stumbled back. She glanced around her at the temple. It was shifting, changing, brightening, lightening. 

Ahsoka and Anakin watched too. Anakin turned to Verya. “You’ve turned it back to a Jedi Temple. Your name will certainly go down in the Jedi Archives as someone to be remembered.” 

Verya smiled. “Good.”


	10. Kaboom Goes Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm gonna make a sequel...

Verya stood in front of the entire GAR that was currently on Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine was praising her for saving Jedi and doing some other stuff that she didn’t understand completely. 

Well, she probably would understand if she hadn’t been tuning him out for the last 5 minutes of his rambling speech. 

“-and for her great help to the Republic, we award her this medal.” Chancellor Palpatine said, lifting a shimmering golden medallion over Verya’s head. Verya opened her eyes from where she had been kneeling before him and stood to her full height. 

“Thank you.” Verya addressed him calmly, even though she hated him with an intense fire. She had watched the movies. She KNEW what he would do. “It was my honor.” These weren’t her words that were spilling out of her mouth. Others had written this speech for her. Verya had had no say in what would happen. “I would gladly do it again for the sake of the Republic,” I would never. I would do it for Anakin and Ahsoka, but never for the Republic. I saw what it becomes. I know what Sidious will do. “I am glad to do my duty.” 

Palpatine smiled. It wasn’t a genuine smile, just a fake. She knew he saw right through her, and she didn’t care. Verya fake-smiled back. 

She turned toward the lines of soldiers. Verya briefly locked eyes with Fox’s red-painted visor, then looked away. 

“I admire you, Feliscce. We both share the same hard-edged determination. After all, I was once a simple Naboolian Senator, working to protect my planet. And would you look at me now.” Palpatine laughed, a fake laugh, one for the holo-cameras and newsnets. Verya’s face was steel. It might have been carved in stone for all the emotion she expressed at that moment. 

After another minute of them standing up on that crude, raised platform in silence, Verya began to wonder whether there was something that she was supposed to say. But no, because she’d finished her speech, and there was nothing more planned for her to say. 

So then why was everyone staring at her like that!? Verya pressed her lips into a thin, disapproving line and glared at the holo-cameras floating around her like little bats. 

Verya rolled her eyes, suddenly understanding what they wanted her to do. She pressed her palms together and closed her eyes, summoning on the power within her. 

She opened her eyes. Aquamarine light swirled around her as she was lifted into the air. Her eyes radiated blue light, and turquoise lightning flashed in the sky above her, striking downward at Verya. She allowed the bolt to strike her, and when it did, it shattered into little shards of electricity that arced along her legs, arms, and swam in her hair. 

Everyone’s eyes were glued to Verya as she released wave after wave of beautiful bright blue energy. 

And then, floating in the midst of a miniature blue hurricane, Verya released something. Buried hate, and buried resentment burst free. Power is a choice. I choose to use that power to be helpful, and I choose to bring light. The force is a river. The Jedi use it for good, like fish, leaping through it. She thought angrily, and people who abuse it are NOT worthy. They dam the river, taking its power and killing its hope. 

Verya gestured down at Palpatine. Giant blue letters appeared in the sky. 

THIS GUY IS A SITH!!!!!

And just so you guys know, it wasn’t in English. It was in Aurebesh (the written language of Star Wars). Everyone gasped simultaneously. Anakin and Ahsoka had been teaching her Aurebesh in their spare time, just as she had been teaching them English. 

Everyone whirled toward Palpatine. The Sith glared up at Verya. Verya glared right back. 

“NO MORE WILL YOU POISON LIVES! NO MORE WILL YOU POISON THE REPUBLIC.” Verya shouted, “SIDIOUS!” 

Sidious frowned deeply, gesturing up towards Verya. Some of his Force-Lightning darted up to strike Verya. 

Verya tilted her head to the side and some of her blue lightning crackled as it flew down to stop the Force lightning. The two flashes of lightning connected and the Sith and Magic Users both concentrated to try and knock the other’s lightning out of the way. 

The Dark, and the Light. Opposites. The lines may blur between the two, but mark my words: there will always be the two. The Light may try to blot out and illuminate the Dark, and the Dark may try to engulf the light; but no matter how hard they try, the two opposites continue on. 

That was another realization that Verya had, months later. She did not defeat Sidious, although she did change the course of history. Order 66 had not happened, (to Verya’s immense relief), Anakin Skywalker hadn’t turned into Darth Vader (a.k.a the One Who’s Breathing Is Incredibly Loud), and the Empire hadn’t risen. You could call this an AU story, but I like to think of it as my weirdness that grew into an AU. 

Verya left civilization for the planet of Zombar, a violent, destructive world, with many wars raging. Even though there was intense violent Energy there, she did not sense the Dark. 

She had dreamed of coming to the Star Wars galaxy for a long time. When her life was boring and she felt trapped, Verya would go on her laptop and pull up Clone Wars. It excited her and soothed her hat at the same time. It was exhilarating. 

It had been confirmed by many that the Force and/or Star Wars wasn’t real, and while a major part of Verya had believed that, there was always that tug to it. 

And now Verya lived in Star Wars, she practically BREATHED it. She took a long breath in. 

What did the air smell like? Ash, from a nearby village on Zombar that had recently been torched. The smell seemed to seep inside her, clinging to the back of her throat. 

Verya reached for the water bottle in the satchel she was carrying and took a long draught. Tasted like ash. Everything on this planet did. 

She had a mission here. It wasn’t that important; nothing really seemed important anymore, after she had helped (a little) to defeat Sidious. Her mission was: find the people called the Celtoy, and eradicate them. Easy peasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I wrote this, I was making tea, and my cats kicked some paper into into the burner, and the whole house smelled like smoke xD 
> 
> And now, at the time I'm posting this, one of my cats is sitting on legos. (HOW CAN HE DO THAT!???!!?!?)


End file.
